Harry's Awkward to Awesome Encoumter
by thesuperdude189
Summary: Harry and Tonks have a very awkward coversation that turns for the worst, but a new relationship forms between them, big buildup to the climax of the story.


Harry never really was the type to admit feelings. He knew that deep down he could be too emotional and irrational, that's why he never wanted a girlfriend, or even thought about love for the matter, until his fifth year at Hogwarts. His interest in Ginny Weasley was new as well, but he had other girls he took an interest in by the end of his second semester, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny obviously, he had almost always been attracted to Hermione, but he didn't know the words for it. And just some other nameless girls roaming the halls.

The day after a particularly bad prank by Peeves on Umbridge had left her in the hospital wing for the week, or at least that was the rumor being told to Harry by Seamus, but who would teach, a substitute? At Hogwarts? That's never happened before. Rumors are almost never true anyway.

When Defense Against the Dark Arts was the next period, it was confirmed that there was a substitute… sort of. Every class seemed to have had a different teacher. Odd. Once the bell rang, Harry walked by himself down the halls, through the corridors to get to the DAtDA classroom, while everyone was stopping in the halls to conversate with their friends. That was probably the main reason why he was the first one in the room.

At the teachers desk, someone was facing back to the desks, they had long, shiny pink hair, and a waist-length coat. She turned around and was revealed to be Nymphadora Tonks.

"Oh, hello Harry! Didn't expect you to be the first to class."

"I heard the rumors, different substitutes every class?"

"Yeah, and different methods of teaching, your period has me to deal with all week, I just brought a movie with me…"

"So, we both have things to be surprised about?" Harry said with a bit of a forced laugh, Tonks laughed as well, until she looked down to more of Harry's body.

She can admit, he's very handsome at his young age. She didn't feel guilty whatsoever. She's had thoughts about him, alone in bed on a cold dark night or two, and those thoughts comfort her, when there's no one to love her like in her fantasies with Harry. She always was fond of those, but when she looked down his robes, he had a very, very large erection. The robes aren't that tight, but it is monstrous!

Harry was confused until he saw Tonks look down at his nether region and gulp, he immediately asked, quite nervously? "May I use the bathroom?"

Tonks seemed in her own world and managed to mutter out, "Uh, yeah sure go."

Harry rushed off to the bathroom, trying not to make the eggplant in his pants obvious to the now emptying hall.

He went into the first bathroom he saw, not even checking the gender, though no one was there, so he could probably just wait out the class in peace, Tonks only brought a movie… so no harm no foul… right?

Tonks had absent mindedly put the movie on about muggles attempting their version of magic. She was still so intrigued by Harry and his enormous cock, no, she just imagined it. But what if she didn't? she could feel herself getting wet right now, she rushed to the bathroom, but after telling the students, "No one leaves while I'm gone, got it?"

They all nodded their heads in return, and Tonks left to find the nearest bathroom.

Harry was sitting on the toilet, regretting even waking up that morning, when he heard someone opening the bathroom door, he knew his stall door was open, so he quickly got off the toilet and closed it in time.

Whoever it was had a funny smell to them, that for some odd reason, gave him another erection.

A familiar feminine voice asked, "Any toilet paper in your stall?"

It was Tonks.

Harry did not respond, but instead took the roll from his stall, and gave it to his oblivious teacher. She took it, and he could hear her faintly read, "I, must not tell lies? Harry, wha- what're you doing in the girls bathroom?"

He could hear a kind of nervousness in her voice, but responded, "Um, yeah, it's me Tonks. I-I'll go back to class."

They both opened and exited their stalls at the same time, and faced each other, eye to eye.

They both said "I'm sorry" at precisely the same time, making the situation even more awkward.

Tonks once again looked down, thinking if he were to be okay with it, there would be a lot of fun.

"Harry, I need to ask something…"

"What would that be Tonks?"

She knew she just needed to gather up the courage to say it.

"Was that, was that a real erection, Harry?"

"Um, uh- uh yeah… it was."

"I'm not sure, if you would like it Harry, but I have something special in mind for you, and me… to enjoy together."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious Tonks?"

"Dead serious Harry. Dead serious."

Harry thought it over in his head and decided it would be a nice alternative to masturbation. "I'm up for it Tonks."

"Thank God."

Tonks dropped to her knees while taking off that badass coat she always wears, and once that was off, she took off Harry's pants and trousers. She could see it trying to poke out, before she let it free. She wasn't crazy, nor was Harry lying, it was at lest ten inches. His balls were as big as, well, golf… balls.

To start off, she slowly licked the sensitive bottom side, all the way up, like a lollipop, and this flavor was amazing. She then took the head in, almost as big as her mouth, but she just thought about no gag reflex, and then she had no gag reflex, that will come up later and be very useful, she thought to herself as she slowly took in more inches of his cock.

He could not believe this is how his day is going, he's getting sucked off by Nymphadora Tonks! This s the best day of his life by far. It was the best sensation, feeling the little creases on the top of her throat, sliding on various parts of his penis.

Eventually, he came, all over her face. Some exploding in her mouth, and the rest being jerked onto her face, smeared with Harry Potter's seed, and she enjoyed every, single, moment.

Although after his very first blowjob, he didn't lose his erection, so they did the process over about two times before moving on to something even more pleasurable.

"Harry, please, just put it up my pussy, please."

"As you wish."

They both took off what little clothes they had on left and found themselves standing naked in front of one another.

"Harry, I want to see what you can do on your own, without my guidance, feel you individually, and not micromanage you around my cunt."

"Alright… should we have a, safe word, or something?"

"You want a safe word fine, stop I the official safe word, now will you please fuck me?"

"O-kay…"

Harry picked Tonks up from behind, lifting both her legs up, so they both get a nice view of when he blasts inside of her.

"Oh God, Harry, don't stop, don't stop."

Once Harry hit the back of her, she made both an intake of breath, and a moan, at the same time.

"You okay Tonks?"

"Never better Harry dear."

Harry started to really pump it inside of her, he even started to partially bounce her with the rhythm.

Harry could tell he was doing a good job.

After thirty more minutes of non-stop sex, they both cleaned up and put their clothes on, Tonks going back, but when the bell rings Harry picking his stuff up from the class and going immediately to his next period.

"And remember Harry, we have this whole week to experiment, I'll make some potions tonight for the birth control. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

This was going to be the best week of Harry's life.


End file.
